


Kisses

by Amethyste5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste5/pseuds/Amethyste5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s had his fair share of kisses.</p><p>Written for SPN_Het_Love Prompt: The Art of Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Dean’s had his fair share of kisses, more than his fair share according to Sam, hot and heavy, slow and sensual, even first time half frightened ones. He’s kissed all kinds of girls, for all kinds of reasons, and most of them were good.He’s kissed lips that tasted like candy and lips that tasted like cheap beer.He’s had kisses that led somewhere and kisses that were the destination.He’s kissed a few women he probably shouldn’t have, and missed some kisses he probably could’ve had.It’s not the kisses he’s had that bother him, it’s the ones he’s seen.  


  
Outside looking in, watching over other people’s lives, he’s seen a lot.He’s seen fathers kiss their babies’ heads as they lay them down to sleep.He’s seen mothers kiss their children’s dirt streaked knees to make the hurts all better.He’s seen daughters kiss their daddies’ cheeks as they go away to school. He’s seen newlyweds kiss before the altar as friends and family look on.He’s seen couples kiss goodbye as they go off to work and hello when they come home again.He’s seen elderly gentleman kiss their wives’ shaking hands and make them blush like girls.  


 

It’s not the kisses he’s had that bother him, it’s the ones he’ll never have.


End file.
